the city of dreams
by januarylightsphere
Summary: we will journey to the land of great - Yugo&Rin, climbing up the cerulean sky. drabble collection.
1. terms of endearment

**disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V and its characters.

 **notes:** so, drabble collection is my speciality, that's why I make one for my favorite pairing (aside from Yuto/Ruri and the do-they-even-interact-damn-it Yuri/Serena and the darkrebelshipping and fruitshipping, okay I'll stop there.)

* * *

"How about babycakes?"

"… No way in hell."

She laughs, soft and carefree and sweet, and Yugo almost regrets his lack of cooperation.

"So, no. Appie pie?"

"… Rin."

"Also no? How about pumpkin patch? Or sugarplum… hold on, that's Yuri's."

"Rin…"

"Hold on, just a moment, I've got it!"

"…" He doesn't even try to hide the shuddering.

"Yugo."

"Nothing. Continue."

Rin nods in satisfaction, and Yugo wonders what he has done to offend the higher power above.

(While she can't understand why he's so difficult about that. All other boys have them - even Yuri, yes, Yuri who can get himself arrested just for smiling a little too bright, gosh, she remembers how scathingly Serena calls him after a dare - albeit, not by choice, but who cares about free will, if she's honest.)

"Rin? Rin? City to Rin? Synchro Dimension to Rin!"

Yugo's definitely the most endearing, no matter what Ruri says.

"Sorry, I got distracted. But aren't you going to ask me what it is?"

"Do I really have to?"

"Of course."

"…" He sighs, questioning the higher above again, well, he did punch Yuri once, but that guy deserved it, he did dump the water on Yuya, but it was a mere accident and Yuzu already kicked him for it.

Of course, he's saved the dimensions — maybe that's why they're asking him to show how selfless he is again, to go through a word like 'bumpkins'

— he loves her, he really does, but —

"Double really? No, make that triple."

"Even if you quadruple really, still yes. Come on, Yugo. Just say and let me tell you."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Alright. Say it, Rin."

He's so so ready.

She smiles, beautifully and brilliantly and he thinks — okay, maybe it might be worth it —

"From now on, your pet name is muffin."

Yugo despairs.


	2. getting anywhere

**disclaimer:** you know the drill.

 **title:** getting anywhere.

I'm never creative enough to make an impressive title.

Originally I planned to post a chapter per week but eh -

* * *

Yugo spends time forever fighting with the prejudice of the tops and their crushing opinions and sneering tones; struggling to free his wings to fly and naturally, Rin follows him.

Rin vows that she'll follow him wherever he goes; she'd swim across oceans, walk through the inferno, tear through the wilds, run around the labyrinths and buildings just to be with him and he nods and takes her hands and his and they start building their dreams, to show everyone thought they would never be anything but worthless and common and ordinary and they tell each other they'll never, ever, stop.

They will succeed one day, she knows for sure, even if their hearts cease to beat but everything will worth it in the end, and so they soldier on, they continue through nights and they swear they will touch every corner of this City, of this world one day.

They lie side by side and they tell each other what they should do next and prove to anyone that has ever dared tell them that they will be nothing more than Commons, lowlife and poor and miserable.

Yugo will be great, and Rin knows it.

They start to carve their own story on to the world, they begin to ink their story in and they swear they're not going to stop it until it leaves its mark at the core of the world, they paint the tale of a young boy and a young girl that will make legends.

And, in the ages to come, everyone will remember and slowly uncover their story, their fight and their legacy, which have been sculpted across rocks and roads and waves, but they will never be able to keep up the map of two restless hearts that Yugo has left across the sky.

Rin follows him, clutching herself onto his wings and tells him to take her with him.

They're _YugoandRin_ and they will fight forever, to become legends, to become great, and just to be by each other's side.


	3. weakness

**disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V. This has been clearly stated.

 **title:** weakness

 **notes:** I just... is it wonderful to write about Yugo when he thinks of Rin and Yuzu together? I mean, there would be something seriously wrong with me if I don't write this - whatever it is. I hope it's in character. SERIOUSLY.

...

I don't even know. I wrote this chapter in ten minutes.

* * *

In the days intervening he begins to regret it. Not a lot, but a little bit. Like a weakness that slips in through the cracks of his bravado. In between missing the way her hair smells after a shower he remembers the laughter of his childhood friend, and in between teaching her riding duel that he hates himself for wishing it could have been Rin, not Yuzu even though Yuzu has done nothing wrong.

But the thing with Yuzu is that she isn't Rin, just like the way Yuzu knows that he isn't Yuya. They look alike, but Rin is his dearest and closest friend, the one he forever cherishes - they're YugoandRin and they've been spending forever crafting dreams holding each other's hands and laughing and planning and building and reading and dreaming of days to come and days that have been. Yuzu is pretty and charming and kind and he likes her a lot, if he's honest. But she isn't Rin and she never will be. Yuzu can't ever know where he goes whenever he tells that he needs to be out for some fresh air (and Rin will definitely yell 'Don't ever think of going riding duel alone without me, Yugo!"). Yuzu can't ever know he goes to the garage to look at the forgotten motobike and looking at it as if Rin could jump out at any given moments and said 'Here we go.' Yuzu can't know that he always comes straight to Rin's house after escaping from Security, bruised and tired and doesn't have to know before she flings the door open and crashing into him like a wave into the shore, blazing and desperate and _magical._

\- Yuzu's presence is a reminder, of how he has lost Rin and of how he's going to save them all.

* * *

 **notes:** please review.

(oh Yugo baby you will not save her alone - if you happen to be like Yuto, well -)

I don't know, maybe this collection will have about 12 chapters.


	4. intense satisfaction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh Arc V. I don't own anything.

 **Warnings:** Yugo being cheesy. Seriously. Set before Yuri and Fusion Dimension, before everything, really. Yugo's pov because I'm weak. Longest chapter and I'm exhausted.

 **Some irrelevant notes:** I've just read Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V manga. YUYA IS SO AWESOME GOSH AND I THOUGHT I COULD NOT LOVE HIM MORE.

* * *

Yugo has had dreams before, of course, he's a teenager boy with big dream and he supposes it's completely normal; but being a teenager boy with big dream - fourteen years old, to be exact - doesn't quite explain the joy he gets when he dreams of Rin in white dress, roses in hands and she's smiling at him as if nothing else mattered.

Oh, well, he wants to marry her.

Except this time this is no longer some silly fantasies that his younger self once held. That dream aren't constant, but it tends to surface slowly in his mind at the least expected moment, and a part of him feels slightly disturbed. It's silly, really, because boys aren't supposed to think of marriages at such young age (ten - eleven - twelve - thirteen - fourteen - five years of dreaming), and mostly because the girl in question is too deep in obliviousness and other people's problems. (His problems, he admits at the back of his mind, but hey, it's about the wishes they have harbored for years, the wish of many many Commons).

"I hope this year will be good." Rin's saying now, sitting with her legs dangling over the roof of one house, which is supposed to be the highest place, where they can see the roads above the most clearly. Yugo tries to distract himself by eating pancakes. "It will be great if something good happens, like... our entering Friendship Cup." She turns to him with a smile, and Yugo tries to shallow. "I know, you told me not to worry about it, but I just can't help it."

He shrugs. "Know that."

She nods, her head bobbing up and down. "Of course. Because you've got your dragon. Clear Wing is so beautiful, it'd be great if everyone could see -"

A firework bursts into the sky, startling both of them, before Rin lets out a gasp of excitement. Another soon follows in the shape of a colorful flower (at least, he thinks it's one.) before disappearing in less than a second. Yugo takes a bite of his pancake, and Rin grasps his shoulder, making him almost drop it.

"Look, Yugo, look!"

It lasts for a few minutes, red after pink after yellow after purple, brightening the whole sky. If the Tops have anything goods, Yugo definitely vote for beautiful fireworks. The last one rises in a smooth motion, before suddenly exploding into a sea of red and green and blue and yellow, Rin signs in content when it blooms into thousand flowers before finally becoming one with the night sky.

When it's over, she turns to him, satisfaction still tugs at the corner of her lips. Some of her hair brush over her cheek bones and the side of her necks. She looks like a dream in nightime, with brilliant eyes that burns into the back of his mind, making him see the daylight and feel the warmth that washes over him, both soothing and stealing his breath away. It is in that moment that he feels his eyes hurting and his mouth drying, and he frantically looks away - _damn,_ _I'm so screwed -_ there are words that have risen in his throat, but he feels like he's choking. Maybe he's eaten too many pancakes. It's lucky that he has eaten too many pancakes.

"Yugo." Rin frowns, and it's like the old times again and again. "Is anything wrong?"

"No."

"No?"

"Of course not. Why do you think something can go wrong? This year will be good... Yeah, this year will be good, to us."

Rin grins, totally missing the implications of his words (Thank god!). "Me too."

He bursts out laughing. "It's settled, then." Because it is, and it's okay. What really matters is that this is Rin and she's here and she's going to be with him for a long, long time, and a lifetime. He still has time, so much time.

Between the night sky and the dimming light from some houses, Rin's fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder, a gentle weight that is always pleasant and reassuring. She's here and he can feel her, and it's miraculous. In the mist of night and warmth and memories, there is a thought that has been in his mind since before he can remember, before time and dream itself.

He's going to tell her one day, definitely.

* * *

 **Thanks for all reviews and fav and follow. Keep being awesome.**

 **...**

 **Why do I bother with leaving hints?**


End file.
